<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to master your water, a guide by Oura by LeftSideArtist06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689871">How to master your water, a guide by Oura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftSideArtist06/pseuds/LeftSideArtist06'>LeftSideArtist06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Multi, Story title might change so bear with me, tagging is hard, tags will be added as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftSideArtist06/pseuds/LeftSideArtist06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ourania Bourne, a seemingly normal thirteen-year-old, is thrust into a new hidden world. She is told she would find friends and allies there, but what will she do when she finds that her new friend has more secrets than she realizes? Add that to the threat looming above her new sanctuary, will Oura ever make it out of her first year as a trainee at the Academy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship, Original Female Character &amp; Original Female Character, Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ao3! This is my first ever work, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to let me know. Peace out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Oura's salvation came in the form of the dollar store. Stumbling slightly, she wrestled out several crumpled notes to pay for her lunch.  It was short of a few coins, but Oura and the storekeeper knew each other well. As much as she hated it, she supposed she could make an exception and ask for a favor today. </p><p>The doors swung open with a burst of cold air as Oura stepped inside the small but neat store. One would say it was cramped, if not for Kevin’s clever positioning. In the middle, there was a lower aisle, while the two opposite walls were stacked with goods. Sunlight filtered in through a ceiling-to-floor window. A loud ‘BANG!’ interrupted her amazingly detailed observation of Kevin’s store. A mop of curly hair appeared from under the counter as a boy with hickory-colored eyes peered at her. Kevin blinked and smiled as Oura breathed in the slightly damp air.</p><p>“Lemongrass?” Oura asked, noticing the scented candle Kevin had deliberately put around the store. “Candles? Really?”</p><p>Kevin grinned. His dimples made themselves known, giving him a rather adorable look. He was seventeen, three years older than her, and about as straight as a curly fry. Today he had tied his curly hair up in a ponytail, but normally it rests on his shoulders. Kevin had tan skin and a Hispanic look. Oura had known him ever since she was seven, but none of her friends knew about him at his request. She wasn’t sure why, but she was sure if any of the girls at her school saw him he had better start running.  </p><p> “It’s for the aesthetic.” He says, closing </p><p>Oura snorted. “What aesthetic? Pretty sure you’re opening a Honeydukes and Borgin and Burkes’ hybrid there.”</p><p>“Aww, flattery will get you anywhere.”</p><p>“Does this mean I get a free Snickers?” Oura tried, grinning herself.</p><p>Kevin crossed his arms and jutted his hips out. “Hmm. Let’s see about that, shall we?”</p><p>Oura huffed. “C’mon, Kev. You know you’re my favorite storekeeper ever. And plus, didn’t I already draw  you that sketch of Lorenzo?”</p><p>“Fine. But only because you’re mean when you’re hungry.”</p><p>Oura whooped with victory as she caught the Snickers bar Kevin threw at her and took a big bite.</p><p> “Anyway, what did you call me here for? And to bring all of my valuables no less.”</p><p>Kevin immediately sobered. He sat down and patted the seat next to him behind the counter. Oura frowned - he had never let her behind the counter before. She had tried to sneak inside once out of pure curiosity. After all, what can a teenage boy possibly hide that she could not see? He didn’t speak to her for a week after he caught her in the act.</p><p>“OK, now you’re really creeping me out. What did I do? What did you do? Are you going to kidnap me or something? Are you being blackmailed?”</p><p>Kevin snorted at her barrage of questions. </p><p>“Nope, none of that actually. Although it has something to do with you.”</p><p>Oura frowned at him. “What do you mean ‘it has something to do with me’?”</p><p>Kevin met her eyes. For the first time, she saw that he was completely serious. There wasn’t an ounce of laughter or mischief left in his eyes. It was unnerving - almost as though the Kevin she knew had melted away to reveal a stranger wearing his face. </p><p>Kevin, sensing her stress, smiled wryly.  He looked a little more like Kevin-the-best-friend, and less like Stranger-Kevin. He quickly sobered up once she gave him a smile of her own, and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well, you must know by now that there are certain … things… that can not be explained by simple science, right?”</p><p>Oura blinked incredulously. This was what he was concerned about? Aliens and Harry Potter?</p><p>“Uh, yeah?”</p><p>If he saw her disbelief, he didn’t show it. “And I suppose you know about the theories about people with, dare I say, special powers.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Great. Before we continue, I must ask of you never to relay the topic of this conversation to anyone other than those who already know of it and those who I say you can tell.”</p><p>Oura stared, but answered all the same. “Yeah.”</p><p>Kevin fixed her with a serious stare. “Give me your hand.”</p><p>At this, Oura finally snapped. “Okay, what? You call me here, say you have an important thing to discuss, so important that I would have to pack all of my essentials. And then you hint at some supernatural things, and then ask for my hand of all things?”</p><p>Kevin sighed. He peered at her with a weary smile, as though he had had this conversation many times before. Oura frowned right back. Was he all right? Did he require medical attention?</p><p>“Oura, have I ever done anything to harm you on purpose?”</p><p>“..No? But that doesn’t mean I’m going to give you my goddang hand when you’re being so strange. At least tell me what you’re going to do.”</p><p>“You really are cautious, aren’t you? But I suppose I can’t fault you for that. When this happened to me and threatened Lorenzo with a ballpoint pen.”</p><p>That drew a startled laugh from her, but she didn’t waver. “So what are you going to do?”</p><p>Kevin blew out through his nose. He splayed his hands on the wooden countertop. “A swear. Nothing too serious, only a guarantee that you wouldn’t tell anybody outside of this, ah, the secret I’m going to tell you.”</p><p>Oura bit her bottom lip. “And is this like the Unbreakable Vow or something? And why would you need it? I know you don’t believe in any of that voodoo stuff.”</p><p>Kevin laughed, and Oura got the feeling that she was missing out on a joke. “You’re not far from the truth, actually. And no, this is not like an Unbreakable Vow. If you ever break this swear, it will simply alert me.”</p><p>Oura squinted. “Alright. Fine.”</p><p>“Great! Now all you have to do is hold my hand, swear you won’t tell anyone who doesn’t know without being absolutely sure they will not tell anybody and say the consequence.” </p><p>“I, Ourania Bourne, swear I will not tell anybody who doesn’t know of the things discussed in this conversation without being certain they wouldn’t tell on me. If I do, Kevin Restos will know of my doing.”</p><p>“I, Kevin Restos, accept your swear.”</p><p>For a moment, nothing happened. And then small, floating light particles started to appear in the air between us, levitating towards our clasped hands. Oura gasped in disbelief. She tried to pull away, but Kevin held tight to her hand. Staring at the particles in shock, she noticed they were drawing closer to their hands. She wanted to ask what was going on, but couldn’t open her mouth. The light thingies drew closer, and her body instinctively tensed. She told herself Kevin would not hurt her. She had known him for years. He could have hurt her many times already. </p><p>The first light particle hit her skin and she felt warm all over. The spot between her thumb and index finger where it touched tingled like a small electrocution. As she watched, light particles flew towards their hands and seemed to be absorbed inside their bodies. She panicked as more headed towards her. Just then, Oura felt a surge of power inside her. It washed over her body, leaving a cool sensation as though she was in a swimming pool. Pressure curled in her gut as droplets of water appeared in the air. It was a surreal scene: her and Kevin, standing inside a dollar store, light surrounding them with tiny, condensed droplets of water forming around Oura. </p><p>The pressure in her gut increased to her chest. She felt short of breath. As she stared, transfixed, the water slowly formed into a big sphere as it zipped towards the light-thingamabobs in a sorry attempt to swat them away to no avail. Looking up, she saw Kevin smiling at her as two small balls of fire formed behind him and vaporized the water. She shuddered as the last of the light blobs touched her wrist and she felt as though her whole body had been defrosted in a 900-watts microwave.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Oura jerked her hand back and was almost relieved she could move her fingers. Snapping her gaze back to Kevin, she saw that he had already put both of his hands up as a universal gesture of defeat. She glared at him anyway, even though part of her yearned to experience whatever that was again. It had been magical, feeling her body light up and fill up with energy she never had experienced before.</p><p>“What was that?” She hissed.</p><p>Kevin sighs as he gave her an encouraging smile. “I suppose I don’t have to demonstrate.”</p><p>Meeting her eyes, he said the words that would change her life forever. “Magic does exist. And as you can see, you are one of the more gifted individuals who are attuned to an element.”</p><p>Kevin grins widely as Oura gaped at him.</p><p>“Although we would prefer it if you called it abilities if you’d please. ‘Magic’ doesn’t have quite the ring to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>There was a beat of glorious silence before Oura’s giggles polluted the store. It started small at first, but once she started she could not stop. Full-blown laughter emerged from her as Oura doubled down in hysterics.</p><p>It was just ridiculous. Her years-old friend had just revealed to her that apparently, magic was real. Magic existed. What the heck? Was she in a Harry Potter book or something? </p><p>Kevin looked at her in mild concern as he offered himself an uncertain smile. That smile disappeared into a look of growing horror when Oura decided to bang her hands onto his cardboard boxes of apple cider in a desperate attempt to stop laughing.</p><p>Just when the laughter seemed to stop, Oura made the mistake of peeking up at Kevin. His face right then was so ridiculous that it sent Oura into a new fit of giggles. </p><p>“You-you look like a startled bunny!” She gasped, now clutching her side. Ouch. She was pretty sure she had a stitch. “Sorry, anyway.”</p><p>“Glad to see you still care about my sanity,” 	Kevin quipped easily, a hand coming up to tuck his hair behind his ear. Several unruly locks had fallen from it’s bun and now cascaded down his shoulders like molten bronze. Oura would say Beyonce would kill for that hair, but Kevin was horrible at accepting compliments. Or maybe he just got embarrassed easily. She had watched Kevin blush every single time Lorenzo so much as touched him. “And I do not look like a bunny, kitten, or any small and cute animal at all.”</p><p>Oura smirked, the tension in the room easing away as they traded familiar quips.</p><p>“Lorenzo seems to say otherwise,” She said as Kevin flushed a brilliant red. “I’ve spent many hours listening to him was poetic about you, your bunny eyes and your everything.”</p><p>Kevin groaned. His ears were now a searing pink as Oura watched in satisfaction. “You’re never letting this go, aren’t you?”</p><p>He let out an even bigger groan when Oura grinned at him with the expression of a cat getting both the canary and the cream.</p><p> “Never! You two were such pining idiots.” She chirped with an annoyingly happy tone.</p><p>His eyes narrowed. “Fine. But at least I don’t have a secret pinterest account to save fanart.”</p><p>Oura immediately choked back whatever she was going to say as Kevin’s words registered in her brain. How did he know about that?! She never told anyone about that account. Was he a follower or something?</p><p>“Anyway, where were we again? What are these so-called abilities you just proved I had, which, by the way, I had no freaking idea about?”</p><p>Kevin smirked at her tactless attempt to steer clear of the conversation, but thankfully didn’t comment on it. Thank goodness for Kevin and his inability to not be nice.</p><p>“To be clear, first you need to understand the concept of energy.”</p><p>“Energy?” She questioned incredulously. “Yes, I know about energy. I think it might has something to do with the years of my physics classes.”</p><p>Kevin wisely ignored her quip. ‘Then you can describe people with abilities as people who can harness power from this dimension. Kind of like an electrical cord. We draw dimensional power in, we harness it, and then we release it back to where it came from when we want to.”</p><p>Oura frowned, trying to catch on. “Alright. So we’re kinda like Sorcerer Supremes?”</p><p>“Essentially. We can’t control time, of course, and we don’t fight evil purple overlords, but we use power in the same way. It’ll be explained more in the future, I promise, but right now what you need to know is to never try to absorb - storing and taming - another person’s power. As long as he or she still lives, that energy inside you can still be manipulated by others.”</p><p>Oura grimaced at the unwanted imagery in her mind. She had a far too active imagination, and while that meant she could make fantastic daydreams, her brain also loved to torture her with unwanted images or ideas. Kevin continued on.</p><p>“Which brings us to the subject of cores. Simply put, a core is a person’s life force. Once it runs out, they die. For real. There’s nothing we can reverse that.”</p><p>Kevin paused while Oura processed the information he just dumped on her. He was doing very well at his job as a part-time magic Nick Fury. She told him as such.</p><p>“Thanks. Moving on!” He continued. “Your core is essentially your battery, if you’d call it. And, as you know, there are strong and weak batteries. They fit machines that are compatible. Most people’s cores supply just enough for them to last for a hundred years. Ours are much more powerful, and yet we still live for a hundred years according to the restrictions of the human body. </p><p>He paused to take a breath.</p><p>“But as you can see, us people with abilities do not excel in any physical aspect so much that it exceeds human levels.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that these abilities are another, additional function we have to balance out our superman cores? So if humans were coffee machines, we would be an upgraded version?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“So what do these cores have to do with us controlling power?” Oura asked. “And what about these elemental-savvy people you talk about?”</p><p>“Cores provide the energy we need to use and store dimensional power. The stronger core you have, the more energy you can use, and the more powerful you can grow to be.”</p><p>“I thought we can only use it. You said we can’t absorb power.”</p><p>“I said you should not absorb another person’s power, not that you can’t absorb raw dimensional power. And power is everywhere.”</p><p>“So I should absorb everything?” Oura asked, a bit incredulously. Surely it can’t be that simple? If she could suck power from everywhere, turn it into hers, she would have been OP a long time ago. “It can’t be that easy.”</p><p>“You’re right. It isn’t. The amount of power a person can store depends on their core, in the end. Like I said, stronger core, more storage.”</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my other question.”</p><p>“Well, you know - I’m not the person you should be pelting questions at.” He continued on when she started to object. “I’m just a small character, you know. Like the security guard in a detective movie.”</p><p>“So you know a lot but won’t answer until I ask the right questions?” Oura pressed. She wanted to know more. This was a new world, and she wasn’t going to let this chance of knowing go easily. “Fine. Answer one last question then.”</p><p>“Or what?” He challenged. Something in his eyes had changed. His previously hickory irises now glowed a fiery ember. Oura’s instinct told her to be cautious of this Kevin. She ignored it.</p><p>“Or I’ll leave this place. I will walk out of that door and take the first train. I’ve been saving up. I can do it.”</p><p>“I’m sure you won’t find it that easy to exit the store. But alright, I will answer if I can.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. “Does my ability have anything to do with my lineage? My parents?”</p><p>Kevin blinked, clearly not expecting what she asked. <br/>“For the most part, no. Whether you have a strong core or a weak core depends on chance. However, there are ancient noble families and houses that preserve their DNAs by only marrying people from others like them or people with exceptionally strong abilities. There are more people with abilities in their families, but until now there’s no certain way of telling whether a baby would have an ability.”</p><p>He frowned in thought for a second. “Actually, Oura, can you tell me your parents’ names? How much do you know about them?”</p><p>Oura winced before steeling herself. They had never talked about the subject directly, subtly avoiding whenever Oura’s family was brought up. It was not a secret that she went to a boarding school with people who hated her guts. To her classmates, she was a loner with no family; because what kind of family would leave their daughter alone for years without ever visiting? She never told them the fact that her mom had died in birth, and her father had left her for another woman. It had been hard for her to grow up without parents, much less a family.</p><p>“Joanne Hannet and Marvin Darius. All I know is mom was a no-brainer girl and dad was a jerk.”</p><p>Kevin tried not to let his discomfort show, and Oura appreciated it. He also didn’t ask why she didn’t take any of her parents’ surnames. He really was a too-nice person.</p><p>“I don’t remember any family with that surname, no.”</p><p>“Thanks, anyway.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>Oura stretched. She winced when her back cracked merrily. Had it really been that long? Kevin took that as a queue to stand up and do whatever wizards do when they find a new wizard-in-being.</p><p>“Welp, it’s been nice talking to you, Oura. Now, it’s time for the real business to begin.”</p><p>“I thought we just did it? The talking, I mean?”</p><p>He flashed a mischievous grin at her, and she couldn’t help but grin back. Her brain screamed, ‘Danger!’. ‘I love danger!’, she screamed back at it. ‘I love me a good dose of  adrenaline!’</p><p>“Well? Are you going to tell me?”</p><p>“Oura dear, why did you think I told you to bring everything important to you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A cliffhanger! I actually edited this chapter for 4 times until I FINALLY was satisfied. Welp, hope you enjoyed! Rn things are really slow-paced aren't they? Leave a comment, a tip, or constructive criticism so I can improve my writing along the way. Thanks!<br/>Song recommendation: Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>